Realização
by meSlash
Summary: Uma inocente brincadeira acaba aproximando duas pessoas teimosas.


Sinopse: Uma pequena brincadeira junta duas pessoas teimosas.  
Capa: não tem  
Ship: Severus Snape e Remus Lupin  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: M  
Status: completa  
Formato: não sei  
Observação: Itens- lágrimas, roxo, bebida alcoólica, amnésia alcoólica, Ronaldo Wesley, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, lufa-lufa  
Personagem do Tiny toons favorito: Patolino  
Coca ou guaraná: Suco  
Bebida alcoólica favorita: Tequila  
Time de futebol: Corinthians  
McDonald's ou Burger King: 1Mcdonald's  
Freakazoid disserte: Ele é insano, e divertido bagarai. E eu adooooro o que o dublador dele faz, torna o desenho mais divertido ainda.

**Essa fic foi escrita pra o I Chall de Situação Cosntrangedora mestrado pela Yaholy. **

* * *

_**Realização**_

Como sua cabeça poderia doer tanto? Até mesmo o ato de respirar estava matando seus neurônios. _O que aconteceu?_ Imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido para que sentisse tanta dor. _Teria sido algum cruciatus? Alguma poção deu errado? _Nada disso fazia sentido, sua última lembrança era que estava em Grimmauld Place a serviço da Ordem.

Um barulho alto se fez ouvir. _Por Merlin, parem com isso, minha cabeça vai explodir__!_

Resolveu ficar o mais imóvel possível até ter alguma noção de onde se encontrava. Uma brisa fria fez seu corpo todo se arrepiar. E sentiu algo pesado em seu peito.

Severus se manteve quieto e parado tentando lembrar onde estava, de onde vinham os barulhos altos que chegavam ao seu ouvido e o que estava em seu peito. _O que eu fiz? O que aconteceu? _Essas e outras perguntas giravam ainda mais sua mente dolorida e nenhuma resposta vinha para salvá-lo.

Remus se levantou lentamente, olhou em volta, e se assustou ao ver Severus ao seu lado e... _Por todas as luas, nós estamos nus__! O que aconteceu? Porque eles estavam nus, deitados lado a lado, e porque ele tinha um braço em volta de Severus? Isso não é nada bom!_

"Severus." Remus chamou baixinho olhando para o homem ao seu lado, que mantinha uma expressão séria mesmo de olhos fechados.

Antes mesmo de Severus poder responder ouve-se uma porta se abrir. Ao longe escutam pessoas conversando.

"Isso não tem graça Mione, você sabe muito bem disso."

"Mas Harry, tem que concordar, teve graça sim..." E o som se afastou de onde se encontravam.

Remus olhou para Severus que ainda mantinha os olhos cerrados.

"Severus, vamos, antes que comecemos a dar um show nada apropriado aqui na sala. Vamos lá para cima em meu quarto." Subiram a escada sem que ninguém os visse.

Severus se manteve calado o caminho inteiro, mergulhado em suas inexistentes lembranças da noite anterior. _Como eu posso ter sido tão inconseqüente assim? Eu devo ter bebido muito mais do que estou acostumado, para estar com essa cabeça derretida e sem lembrança alguma do que aconteceu. Isso é inaceitável._ Censurava-se o professor de poções.

Já no quarto virou-se para Lupin, que estava procurando suas roupas.

"Lupin, do que você se lembra da noite passada?" Aceitou a capa que lhe foi oferecida e se vestiu enquanto esperava pela resposta do lobisomem.

Remus vestiu sua roupa e encarou o bruxo a sua frente. Não se lembrava de nada, isso era o que mais o assustava. E pelo que o outro demonstrava, Severus também não tinha a menor idéia do que aconteceu. Isso era bom ou ruim? Ele não conseguia decidir.

"Muito pouca coisa Severus, para falar a verdade, quase nada. Eu não lembro o que aconteceu, eu nem mesmo me lembro de ter bebido com você."

"Maravilha." Severus caminhou pelo quarto.

"O que faremos Severus?"

"Absolutamente nada. Nós não nos lembramos do que aconteceu. Obviamente foi um terrível acidente de percurso que não deve ser levado adiante ou repetido."

"Severus eu não sei." Remus começou a argumentar, mas o moreno simplesmente saiu do quarto sem mais uma única palavra. Sentou-se na cama com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e divagou pelos minutos anteriores. _Não acredito no que aconteceu. Que finalmente aconteceu._

**___Snupin___**

De novo essa dor insuportável. O que estava acontecendo para sentir essa mesma dor em menos de uma semana? Severus teve medo do que poderia encontrar caso abrisse seus olhos, mas no fundo tinha uma vaga idéia do que seria.

"Lupin?"

Sem resposta. Tentou novamente, sem se mexer.

"Lupin, você está ai?"

"Huumm." Um resmungo em resposta.

_Droga. O que aconteceu novamente? Não é possível que tudo esteja acontecendo novamente. Como ele poderia ser irresponsável dessa maneira?_

Abriu os olhos e viu Lupin deitado em seu peito, seus cabelos espalhados, seu rosto suave pelo sono. _Certo, isso já foi longe demais._ Mas acabou ficando imóvel olhando para o castanho em seus braços.

Sem mais se ouviu vozes exaltadas na porta da biblioteca, e várias coisas caindo.

"Por todas as luas, uma pessoa não pode dormir em paz nessa casa?" Remus resmungou enfiando a cara no peito de Severus.

"Lupin, melhor ficar calado, há pessoas do lado de fora dessa porta, e tenho quase certeza de que ela não está trancada."

Remus sobressaltou-se ao escutar aquela voz profunda e rouca perto de seu ouvido. Sentou-se rapidamente olhando para o dono daquela voz.

"Severus." Sussurrou petrificado olhando-o. Notou que mais uma vez ele estava com a cabeça pesada e dolorida, e nu junto com ninguém menos que Severus. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom de vermelho quase roxo.

_Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo essa semana? Como posso acordar deitado em Severus e não lembrar de como vim parar aqui? De novo?_

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos Severus tentava em vão relembrar o que aconteceu na noite passada. Nada. Um profundo vazio negro estava em sua mente, sendo pontuado por ondas coloridas de dor. _Mas que inferno, onde está minha cabeça?_

Novamente foram para o quarto de Remus, vestiram suas vestes. Remus sentou-se na cama e Severus ficou vagando pelo quarto.

"Você não tem idéia de como fomos parar lá novamente não é Lupin?" Disse com um ar irritado.

"Não Severus. Não tenho a menor idéia do que aconteceu, e de porque aconteceu novamente. Na verdade eu adoraria saber."

"Teremos que dar um jeito nisso, porque isso não pode continuar."

_Porque não? Confesso que estou gostando de acordar em seus braços. _Remus continuou divagando enquanto Severus falava.

Na sala Fred, George, Harry e Gaye a namorada lufa-lufa de Fred, estavam contentes com os negócios e com algum outro empreendimento em que estavam investindo. Os outros conversavam de maneira calma e não notaram Remus e Severus entrando com os rostos sérios.

Molly chamou todos para o almoço. Severus fez questão de sentar-se o mais longe possível de Lupin, enquanto Remus pareceu decepcionado com essa atitude do professor. O almoço transcorreu sem maiores problemas, as conversas estavam animadas apesar da tensão quase palpável entre o lobisomem e o espião da Ordem. Os demais não levaram isso muito a sério, pois é de conhecimento de todos que Severus Snape não cultivava bons laços com o último maroto, mantinha somente um respeito seco e indiferente. Mas aos olhos de quatro pessoas presentes ali, aquilo estava interessando e muito.

Ao final daquela mesma tarde, Severus encontrava-se na biblioteca lendo um livro e tomando um wiskey de fogo, para relaxar e esquecer os acontecimentos daquela semana. Gaye bateu na porta e Severus permitiu sua entrada no recinto.

"Com licença professor, posso entrar?"

Severus apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem se dar ao trabalho de observar o que sua ex aluna fazia.

Gaye caminhou até uma das estantes e pegou uns livros, folheou-os, voltou com eles para a estante. Sentou-se numa poltrona um pouco afastada do ex-professor, colocou um livro em seu colo.

"Professor, o que o senhor acha dessa nova espécie de malva azul que estão comercializando para o preparo de poções?"

Um pouco aturdido por ser interrompido por aquela loira minúscula. "Ainda não tive tempo para testar realmente se ela faz tanta diferença quanto estão dizendo por ai."

Vendo que o professor deu por ali sua conversa, ela pensou em como poderia continuar.

"Segundo o que andei pesquisando, parece que ela potencializa os efeitos de dormência nas poções para perda de sensibilidade."

Severus continuou lendo e não respondeu ao novo comentário. Acabou com mais uma dose de seu wiskey e encheu outro copo.

Na cozinha Harry conversava animadamente com George, Remus e Ginny sobre quadribol.

"Você não pode jogar profissionalmente Ginny."

"E posso saber por que não George?"

"Porque você é minha irmãzinha e eu não vou gostar nem um pouco de um monte de marmanjos olhando para você com aqueles olhos de tarados."

"Eu não vejo problema dela jogar profissionalmente não George."

"Claro que não, ela não é sua irmã."

"Mas é como se fosse, eu também sou protetor com relação a ela, mas não vejo problema nisso."

Ginny se levantou para deixar seu copo na pia e sair dali antes que ficasse mais brava do que já estava.

"Ginny, creio que você deveria ir pro seu quarto." Remus falou baixo, para que somente ela escutasse.

"Por quê? Agora ninguém mais me quer por perto? É isso?" Começou a ficar com o rosto vermelho de raiva e batendo o pé.

"Não é isso Ginny, acredite, você só deveria ir ao seu quarto agora." Continuou tentando não chamar muita atenção.

"Pois eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Vou ficar exatamente aqui de pé olhando para a cara de vocês. Onde já se viu." Cruzou os braços e se encostou na pia.

Harry percebeu o que Remus queria dizer com aquilo e resolveu ajudar.

"Ginny, também acho que você deveria dá uma passadinha no seu quarto."

"Até você Harry? Eu pensei que pelo menos você gostasse de mim e me respeitasse."

"Irmã, acho que você deveria seguir o conselho deles, antes que mais alguém chegue aqui."

"Agora é que eu não vou mesmo. Vou ficar exatamente onde eu estou. Não vou sair daqui." Continuou parada na pia olhando furiosamente para os rapazes sentados na mesa.

Ron entrou na cozinha e não entendeu porque aquele clima estranho, pegou um copo com água e se sentou na mesa também. Olhou para sua irmã que tinha cara vermelha e um bico enorme na cara e, olhou de novo e não acreditou no que estava vendo. Começou a gargalhar.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. "Fala Ron, o que aconteceu? Porque você ta rindo assim?"

George e Harry não conseguiram segurar e começaram a rir também. Remus manteve sua expressão calma no rosto e levou a sua xícara de chá com um pouco de wiskey a boca. Optou por essa mistura para tentar relaxar um pouco depois dos acontecimentos daquela semana.

Hermione entrou logo depois de Ron curiosa pelo motivo das risadas.

"O que aconteceu para rirem tanto?" Olhou para Ginny e cobriu a boca com a mão. Chegou perto dela. "Ginny, acho melhor você ir para o seu quarto e dar uma olhada no espelho."

"Mas até você Hermione? O que aconteceu? Nasceu um novo nariz na minha cara? É isso?"

"Na verdade irmãzinha, acho que o mundo está meio vermelho pra você. Rá rá rá."

Ela olhou para baixo e viu a mancha vermelha em seu jeans trouxa. "Oohh." Cobriu a boca com a mão e saiu correndo já com lágrimas ameaçando escorrer por seu rosto, se trancando no seu quarto.

"Vocês deveriam ter falado para ela, não ficar rindo." Repreendeu Hermione.

"Acredite Mione, nós tentamos falar discretamente, mas ela ficou furiosa." Harry se explicou, sentindo-se culpado. "É melhor alguém ir falar com ela, não?"

George levantou e falou que ia, rumou para cima.

"Bom, eu vou para a biblioteca terminar meu chá e ler um livro." Remus se levantou com a xícara e saiu.

**___Snupin___**

Bateu na porta de leve e entrou. Encontrou Gaye e Severus conversando sobre alguma coisa relacionada com ingredientes e poções. Resolveu passar despercebido, pegou o livro que tinha deixado no dia anterior em cima da escrivaninha. Sentou-se numa poltrona um pouco afastada dos dois.

Gaye e Severus conversaram por mais um tempo, até que Fred apareceu para buscá-la para jantar fora. A casa estava silenciosa, o que significava que todos estavam fora ou em seus quartos.

Os dois continuaram lendo seus livros e bebericando suas bebidas. Até que Severus levantou seu rosto e começou a prestar atenção no lobisomem castanho sentado a alguns metros de si. O cabelo estava um pouco maior do que da última vez que reparou no mesmo, as cicatrizes ainda estavam lá, as roupas pareciam mais novas do que ele se lembrava. _Lupin está se vestindo melhor? Isso é uma novidade chocante._ Olhou para as mãos dele segurando a xícara, fortes, másculas, e bonitas, então olhou para as próprias, eram mais magras e brancas, os dedos eram mais longos. Começou a sentir um calor pelo corpo. Resolveu voltar para sua leitura que estava muito mais interessante.

Remus percebeu que era observado, mas não devolveu o olhar na hora. Sabia que se o fizesse seria deixado sozinho na biblioteca. Esperou que o moreno voltasse sua atenção para o livro para poder observá-lo também. Severus era um homem atraente, com feições sérias, muitas vezes duras, um cabelo preto que pedia para que suas mãos se enveredassem por ele, olhos profundos. Era mais alto e ao que indicava possuía costas largas. Ficou divagando sobre o moreno de olhos escuros e sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu corpo. Ao invés de desviar a vista como deveria fazer, continuou olhando até que depois de um tempo os olhos negros encontraram com os seus.

_O que esse lobisomem quer me observando? _"Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Lupin?" Remus se remexeu na poltrona, mas não respondeu, continuou sustentando o olhar. "Além de ter perdido algo aqui perdeu a fala também?"

"Só estava te observando Severus. Algum problema quanto a isso?"

"Não gosto de ser observado." Voltou sua vista para o livro. Mas percebeu que Lupin ainda o observava e com isso o seu calor estava aumentando.

_O que ele faria se eu chegasse perto dele? Será que o homem de gelo se derreteria ao meu toque?_ Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos que sempre vagaram pela sua cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o livro. O calor começou a subir tanto que abriu os primeiro botões de sua roupa.

Severus também estava começando a se incomodar com o calor. Ficaram nessa por mais um tempo até que Remus resolveu fazer algo.

"Posso tomar um pouco do seu wiskey Severus?"

Olhou para o castanho meio aturdido. "Claro, o wiskey não é meu e sim da casa."

Remus achegou-se perto de Severus e se serviu de uma dose generosa, tomou metade logo de primeira. Voltou para sua poltrona e tentou iniciar uma conversa com Severus.

"Severus, porque você não se envolve com ninguém? Quer dizer, eu nunca te vi com nenhuma garota na escola. Tirando a Lily, claro."

O professor não entendeu porque estava sendo questionado sobre sua vida pessoal. Na verdade não entendeu porque Remus estava falando com ele. Levou alguns segundo pra decidir se dava uma resposta à altura daquela ousadia ou se o ignorava.

"E desde quando você me observa Lupin?"

"Há muito tempo." A resposta do outro o deixou sem reação. _Como assim há muito tempo? O que ele pretendia com isso?_

"Então Severus, você realmente é um homem de gelo como as lendas dizem?"

"Lendas? Eu nem sabia que já era uma lenda."

"Pois acredite, é uma lenda sim. Uma lenda que ganha muito olhares cobiçosos."

Severus paralisou. O que o lobisomem pretendia com aquela conversa ele não sabia, mas que ela era desconcertante, isso era. Resolveu ver até onde o outro iria.

"Mesmo? Isso é interessante. Poderia me dar alguns exemplos desses olhares?"

"Claro. Olhares como os meus há alguns minutos atrás."

"Então você se inclui na lista de olhares cobiçosos e na lista dos que ficam prestando atenção na minha vida pessoal?"

"Sim, Severus."

"Mas me diga Lupin, qual seu interesse nisso? Afinal seu namoradinho não vive mais para tentar aprontar alguma coisa com as suas descobertas." Snape alfinetou Remus e percebeu o outro homem ficar tenso. _Peguei no seu ponto não é mesmo lobisomem?_

"Sirius nunca foi meu namorado Severus. Na verdade até dividimos uma paixão."

Severus observou o outro não acreditando que somente aquele gole de wiskey estivesse fazendo com que o outro falasse sobre essas coisas sem pudor algum.

"Quanto você já bebeu Lupin?"

"Não muito. E nem precisa começar com esse raciocínio, pois eu não estou bêbado." Tomou mais um gole de wiskey de seu copo e Severus o imitou. Aquela conversa estava deixando o moreno desconfortável.

"Mas então Severus, você ainda não me respondeu. Porque você não se envolve com ninguém?"

"E desde quando isso é da sua conta Lupin?"

"Desde sempre Severus." Remus se levantou e se aproximou do outro. Severus em contra partida ficou tenso ante a aproximação, mas tentou não demonstrar.

"Não adianta disfarçar Severus, esqueceu que eu posso sentir as sensações fortes das pessoas? Sim, eu percebi que ficou tenso com a minha aproximação. Mas fique tranqüilo, eu sei que você logo vai estar bem relaxado e aproveitando."

**___Snupin___**

Maldita dor de cabeça. Isso estava se tornando uma constante desagradável em sua vida. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas só esse movimento já fez com que seus neurônios reclamassem. _Mais uma vez essa dor infernal e essa sensação de vazio nas memórias. Onde estava o melhor espião de Dumbledore? Com certeza ele estaria com aquele sorrisinho de sabe tudo se pudesse ver essa cena._

Remus acordou com a movimentação de Severus, e decidiu que não se deixaria vencer por uma dorzinha de cabeça, mesmo que ela desse a sensação de ter um buraco em seu cérebro. Ele iria aproveitar o momento com o moreno. Começou a passar a mão pelo tórax de Severus, sentindo o contato de pele com pele. Não tinha lembranças de como eles foram parar nessa situação novamente, mas iria aproveitá-la. Percebeu o outro ficar tenso ao seu toque. _Não é possível que depois de três vezes ele ainda queira fingir que nada aconteceu._ Pensou irritado.

"Severus, não adianta mais fingir que nada aconteceu, e que não gostamos, porque se isso fosse verdade, não teria se repetido."

Ele não respondeu, resolveu ficar quieto. Lupin continuou as caricias pelo tórax, fazendo pequenos círculos no peito, na barriga. Começou uma série de caricias com os lábios pelo pescoço do professor, mordeu a orelha enquanto ofegava percebendo Severus se segurando para não retribuir. "Pode retribuir meu moreno, não estou aqui para julgar você, mas sim para aproveitarmos ao máximo." Falou roucamente em seu ouvido. Severus sentiu seus pelos na nuca arrepiarem, e resolveu se deixar levar pelas sensações.

"Por Merlin! O que aconteceu aqui Remus?" Molly gritou diante da visão dos dosi homens nus no chão se acariciando.

"Ooohh meu..." Hermione tapou os olhos e virou de costas para cena.

"Remus! Professor Snape!" Harry exclamou com uma falsa surpresa.

Ron não conseguiu nem exclamar, simplesmente desmaiou com um baque surdo no chão. Nesse exato momento, os integrantes da Ordem entraram para uma reunião que aconteceria naquela manhã, e o casal tinha esquecido completamente.

"Poderiam falar um pouco mais baixo, por favor?" Remus pediu colocando a mão em cima de seus olhos, as vozes ecoando na dor em sua cabeça.

Severus rapidamente pegou sua varia e conjurou sua roupa, cobrindo parte de seu corpo e o de Lupin.

"Cubram-se os dois, existem crianças nesse local!" Molly jogou uma manta em cima dos dois.

"Vocês poderiam ter batido na porta." Remus falou baixo e com o rosto em chamas.

"A questão meu querido Remus é que a partir do momento em que a pessoa dorme na biblioteca da casa, com a porta destrancada, tem que estar preparada para situações como essa." Gaye disse com um sorriso no rosto igual aos que estavam nos rostos de seu namorado, do irmão dele e no de Harry. _Existe algo ali._ Pensou Severus, tentado parecer mais composto para poder sair dali. Estava se levantando com Lupin quando uma impaciente Molly reapareceu na porta.

"Vocês dois ainda estão aqui? Já deveriam ter ido para um quarto. Vão, sumam logo daqui e só voltem quando estiverem decentes."

Os dois subiram as escadas enrolados na manta que Molly havia jogado para eles rumo ao quarto de Lupin.

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu fiz essa fic, aliás pari ela, porque eu mudei ela um milhão de vezes. Foi a minha primeira Snupin. Fiz meio que de presente pra Holy... ^^_

_Me digam o que vocês acharam, porque como é a primeira mais bem elaborada que eu escrevo, eu queria saber se tô mais ou menos bem._


End file.
